The Fall of Andromeda: The First Hunger Games (SYOT)
by Tom137
Summary: The Dark Days of the rebellion ended with the rise of the Capitol. The Twelve Districts were defeated and left shred of power. The Thirteenth decimated. The Hunger Games were introduced to promote terror amongst Panem's citizens. A new era of fear had begun, hope had failed and only time can tell if the rebel's fire can be rekindled (SYOT OPEN)


**The Fall of Andromeda - Chapter One: The Celebration**

* * *

 **President Andromeda Vitalys of District Thirteen**

I'm sat in the backseat of the Presidential limousine a few streets away from the town square. The day has finally come, the celebration of the rebels. It feels surreal to say we have actually won. It's messed up my mind. Being unsure of the amalgamation, six years of fighting and distrust of the Districts still keeps me wary. The finale has come almost too soon to comprehend.

My assistant Claudia sits in the driver's seat with a deep smile that cuts into her cheeks. She hands me a glass of champagne, a pair of golden earrings and a small mirror. I take a long sip of the gorgeous drink. _How I wish to be intoxicated_. I pull the earrings on whilst checking my reflection in the mirror. Claudia gains my attention by pointing to a carton of cigarettes on the dashboard. I nod appreciatively, she passes me one and takes one for herself. We both take a minute to enjoy the smoke, as if it were our last.

Claudia finishes her cigarette and throws it out of the open window. She then proceeds to tell me the plan. What I have to say, how to properly present myself and _Yadda Yadda…._

''Andromeda you will have to shine! S-H-I-N-E, shine!'' The petite woman squeals. The comment is so cringe worthy I shudder with distaste. The briefing was normal until she had to miraculously spell the word shine. It's those little stupid things that mess you up momentarily.

She passes me a little ear piece and with one hand I successfully place it into my ear. She continues to natter on about the day, I'm lost. It's strange how a woman that has been painstaking combat training and first hand experiences of death can still be this annoying. Maturity still doesn't reach specific people. I've long stopped listening to her chatter. The sky is beautiful, empty of any clouds or aircraft. It's innocent for the first time in a while.

Suddenly a loud beeping sound cascades into the vehicle from Claudia's mobile device. A green light winking through the case. I automatically tense my body, cigarette still in hand, ready to invest my instruction from the inevitable military command. I forget it's over. So soon after the climax and I'm still ready for bad news, shows how much trust I have for my constituents. It is calming to know that there isn't an invasion on the western borders or a Zero bomber lurking in our occupied air space. Claudia retrieves the device and reads out the message, however I can hear it through my earpiece.

''Madam President - the celebrations begin,'' Her voice reads so happily. To me it sounds blunt and pretty frightening. Almost like an invitation or a threat. A blunt male voice in my ear says the same line repetitively.

The limousine hums to life as Claudia twists the key into the ignition. My body relaxes but I'm still puffing on my cigarette. It's retreating rapidly towards my finger. The possibility of burning my fingertips eludes my initial thoughts. But the same question fog's my mind, _Why is this happening now? So soon. Too soon to be over._

The car cruises around the corner, still a couple streets away and I am astounded by the sound coming from the town square. It's frightening to be truthfully honest, the giant warped mind of the people spewing their screams into the cold breeze of January. Innocence is becoming overruled.

Town square is full of a magnificent crowd. The limousine pulls up to the stage and I wait for the door to be opened by a security guard. I take one last gasp of air steadying myself, flattening out the creases in my dress and spraying myself with a citrus scented perfume. Orange, my favourite fruit. I step out of the limousine, a massive smile painted across my face just wishing it to be quickly over. Claudia wishes me good and drives back to the mansion to lock up.

Every person is either screaming my name as I walk upon the stage. Multiple cameras following my every move. I stumble slightly on the last step but quickly compose my posture and carry on towards the microphone. It's a rare occasion that people can see me in a dress; especially a pink floral one, from District One. It's freezing as well, my legs will be shrivelled. It's incrusted with diamonds made from the graphite mined in one of Thirteen's quarries. I feel superficial, glamourizing myself this soon after the fight. A fortnight ago I was making plans that considered the total extermination of District Eight's children, to send a 'message' to the enemy and here I am with a mask of makeup not entirely sure what to do.

My dark skin gleams in the harsh winter sun. I inherited my colouring from my mother. She was an orchardist from District Eleven. Other than my looks, I gained sanity and authority from her but my ego and spirit was definitely gifted by my father. He wasn't from Eleven but District Two, of all places. His family had an established business which gave him a privileged life from early on. Both of my parents had moved to District Thirteen looking for excitement and ultimately found each other. My father thought he had the world until he met my mother. The fact these two people from completely different backgrounds just dealt with their differences by accepting each other and simply let their love flourish amazes me. That was forty five years ago and so much has changed.

I wonder what they would have thought of the rebellion, their homelands fighting against each other and the extensive amount of bloodshed on each side. Well District Eleven faired pretty well, but that's not the point. It really makes me think how fucked up this whole escapade was. It was an escapade, not a war, something that just occurred. My parents would have supported me of course, I hoped they would have. This rebellion was my fault and I can never justify the horrors I have inflicted on my people. Now hopefully Panem can function in tolerance as it did all those years ago, we are one step closer to democracy.

12 screens behind me light up revealing each District Leader. All cheering collectively, doing what they have been advised to do. All of them have a Claudia snapping at their heels. The two central screens are blank of any face or entity, only the numbers _'7'_ and _'0'_ are illustrated in deep blue. It's a representation of those who cannot be there.

I raise my hand in a call for silence so I can begin my speech. The crowds comply and calm down. It will all be over soon.

''Welcome everybody to the celebration of our victory!'' I holler. The crowd goes absolutely fanatical. I clench my fists and punch the air in achievement. Superficiality at its greatest. _It will be all over soon, Andromeda._

The whole speech is almost over in a blur. I went through the prolonged task of thanking each and every District, thanking their leader and people for their support. A final remembrance of Serina Halo from District Seven is one of the final planned spoken points. The only fallen District leader. Her reminder spurs my thoughts and the need for closure impends me. The voice in my ear piece congratulates me and tells me to walk of the stage. I am not finished, this whole speech was plagiarised and I meant none of it.

I look directly into the closest camera. This is broadcasting to every District live, right now, including Zero. I want to attempt to make that final connection of justice. The blunt male voice becoming louder in my ear.

''I now call to the people of District Zero, including you President Flint'' I say forcefully, my eyes are still fixated to the camera lens. Shuffling and little conversations erupt in the crowd. I can sense the people's anticipation. They want a quick speech about our attainment of victory or death to Zero scum. Six years ago I would have touched up on those subjects openly and in detail but I've developed my mind set thoroughly since then. It began to change after witnessing the effects the invasion of District Seven had on the citizens. What I did to those people can never be forgiven and it's the same for the helpless civilians of Zero. I still need to address something. I take a quick breath and then carry on, knowing what I'm going to isn't going to be taken well.

''My calling isn't a concern but an opportunity.''

No one is aware or ready for my discussion point this quickly. It seems today that a lot of quick uncalculated decisions have been made. One strap on my dress falls, I quickly adjust it and pull my cracked lips back to the microphone.

''This is your final chance to join our side, we temporarily will take you in with open arms. The final dictation of democracy can commence and bring an end to this conflict'' The force in my voice starts peaking. Shouting begins to occur from the crowd, people's voices becoming angry from confusion. _She's a Zero sympathiser._ Hateful comment after hateful comment I stay in contact with the camera.

I can hear people going mad through my earpiece, asking what the fuck I was thinking. I pull out the wire as it's causing a nauseating headache. My abrupt opportunity has even left the various leaders on the screen looking puzzled. Lucan Artemis from District Nine stares into the camera, his beautiful smile gone as shock immerses itself over his face. Aemilia Curzon from District Four looks very pissed off, her tanned cheeks have turned red with anger and soon enough her screen goes blank. Commander Perche from District Eight is visibly laughing as he turns off his screen. 3 more screens go blank before I try to get order in the square. The screens only show the dark blue number.

I feel physically sick and my hands start to sweat perfidiously – showing my weakness. I try to release words from my throat but something side tracks my speech process. Lille runs onto the stage with a cute little smile on her face. She's wearing the puffy little pink outfit her father gave her all those months ago, it almost mimics my dress. My daughter gives me hope and stability. She had been with her carer all this time, making me feel desperately alone in this crowd. I pick her up and balance her on the side of my body keeping her in support with my left hand. Lille squeals with the sound from the people, covers her ears and buries her head into my shoulder. This act of affection brings a tear to my eye and helps me to justify my point. I raise my hand once again and the people steady themselves, not particularly willingly. I look back into the camera.

My eyes are now flooding with tears. ''This opportunity isn't to exploit each other's strengths and weaknesses but to unify ourselves for the benefit of the people we love. Our children had no part in deciding this ferocious war and together we can structure a new society around supporting them to the greatest extent.''

I catch myself on a screen above the bakery on the opposite end of the square. It makes me smile as I've finally made a statement that properly expresses myself. I haven't hindered in the shadows of superficiality for the first time in this whole fucking speech. I can actually recall what I am saying. My daughter gives me strength, I fought for her alike the thousands of other parents across Panem. Our children are the reminder of who we have lost and who is yet to come. Some of our children even fought by our sides. Lille has my husband's eyes, such a deep brown it almost looks black. She is my only reminder of him and will always be for the rest of my life.

Most of the crowd has come to sense and it's my turn to be caught by surprise. Everyone applauds as they did at the start, but not as extreme. Their clapping is coming across as respective. Zenobia from District Six is crying on her screen. Various other remaining leaders look happy. This whole shift of emotion makes me smile through the tears. Thirteen is the leading influence of being functional, the biggest hurdle has been crossed and all District Zero has to do is accept their responsibilities to our nation.

I close my eyes and embrace my daughter knowing I have done the correct thing. The sound has become very loud once again and I glance up expecting it to be the crowd. It's not. A hovercraft has materialised overhead, creating ugly jagged clouds that pierce the innocent blue sky. I must have missed the alert due to not having the earpiece in. A guard would have approached me, an unknown aircraft managing to get under the radar is suspicious.

A little silver parachute drops from the craft and lands on the stage. I place Lille down, make contact with the nanny and apprehensively pick up the unidentified object. The entire square has gone silent. The screens have resorted to the dark blue numbers. My people do not know what to do. I click open the case and inside there is a small letter.

Silver writing reads _'To President Vitalys'_. I rip the paper apart to get to the message. My full attention to the letter at this point. I think my champagne has started to hit in now as my eyes are moving erratically and my vision becoming blurred despite my entire attention to these words. There is only three words on the page, two sentences and one hyphen.

'' _Never – The Capitol''_

The camera is still rolling. I can see the little red light flashing next to the lens. I can't imagine what my facial expression is. My eyes still set upon the flashing camera, my mind flashing, my body flashing. _What is The Capitol?_

The aircraft begins to levitate higher. I can see the crowd attempting to protect themselves from the harsh winds, hugging onto their families and trying to stay upright. I'm stuck, tears still flowing down my face directly into the camera. I do not know where Lille is. I'm alone once again.

The camera filming this entire scene, a voyeur to my desolation. I make no movements. It was inevitable, too soon for the celebration. The aircraft has reached quite a height when another parachute is dropped. The people begin raising their hands to reach it. It lands in the he hands of a little boy on his father's shoulders. A large bomb detonates and my body is thrown backwards. My eyes pierce the camera as I fall.

The last I remember is seeing the colour orange, my favourite colour.

* * *

 **AN/ Hello it's me again, the one that bailed last time...**

 **No hard feelings yeah?!, I hope not lol. But here I am and I have a new story, this chapter wasn't the easiest due to the fact poor Andromeda will have no more character development :-(**

 **But if you are intersted all the information to this SYOT is on my profile! And the next chapter will be from the view of a character that will be alive lol**

 **This author notes section is very quick (I havent done a really in depth clean up in the later paragraphs aswell so hear me out if their is a grammatical mistake here and there) because I really want to get this chapter up! I hope you like my story and universe that I have created.**

 **Ya boy Tom x**


End file.
